ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Oliver
'Oliver '''is the main protagonist of Disney's 1988 movie, ''Oliver (1988 film), Oliver the Kitten Films and Oliver & Company. He is Hannah and Bertha's boyfriend, John and Dawn's kitten, Marie's boyfriend, Owen Griffiths and Tom Griffiths's kitten, Jenny Foxworth's kitten and sometimes, Fagin's (earlier in the movie). Oliver is a small and slender orphaned orange tabby kitten with more long hair between his ears, three dark orange stripes on his back, and a white muzzle. About half-way through the film, he acquires a blue collar with his name and the address he lives at on a gold tag, thanks to his new wealthy owner, little girl and boy named John and Dawn and a kind and pretty little girl named Jenny Foxworth. He is very brave, friendly, curious, playful, dreamy, beautiful, gentle, heroic, sweet, cheerful, happy, caring, handsome, kind, loyal, cute, and cuddly. He was voiced by Joey Lawrence (1988), Susan Sheridan (1988) and John Morris (2000). Friends * Hannah (girlfriend) * Bertha (2nd best girlfriend) * Bobby (best friend) * Bow (2nd best friend) * Luke (3rd best friend) * Jeremy (4th best friend) * Toby (5th best friend) * 19-GB (6th best friend) * Father Cat (father) * Mother Cat (mother) * John and Dawn (Oliver and the kittens' owners) * Owen Griffiths (best human friend) * Tom Griffiths (2nd best human friend) * Alice and Emily (best human sisters) * Baby Blue Bird (7th best friend) * Mother Bird (8th best friend) * Rosie the Fairy (best fairy) * The Fairies (best fairies) * Dr. Herbert Landon (3rd best human friend) * Dr. Curt Connors (4th best human friend) * Mr. Chin (5th best human friend) * Biff, Clamhead, Shelley and Bubbles (best human friends) * Marie (3rd best girlfriend) * Toulouse (9th best friend) * Berlioz (10th best friend) * Leo (The Aristocats) (11th best friend) * Shy Little Kitten (12th best friend) * Katie the Kitten (13th best friend) * Tiny Tawny Kitten (14th best friend) * Farmer (best human farmer) * The Policeman (best human police) * Bulk (15th best friend) * Skeleton (16th best friend) * Yakky Doodle (17th best friend) * Iddy Biddy Buddy (18th best friend) * Duck (19th best friend) * Grape Ape (20th best friend) * Tigger (21st best friend) * Eeyore (22nd best friend) * Alexander Cabot III (6th best human friend) * BRIAN the Robot (23rd best friend) * Bull (24th best friend) * Godfrey the Horse (25th best friend) * Dudley the Pig (26th best friend) * Martha the Cow (27th best friend) * Brenda the Duck (28th best friend) * Super Jack (7th best human friend) * Bananaman (8th best human friend) * Snowdrop the White Cat (29th best friend) * Meredith (9th best human friend) * Baby Duckling (30th best friend) * Mother Duck (31st best friend) * Black Cat (32nd best friend) * Spunky (33rd best friend) * Turnip (34th best friend) * Olivia the White Kitten (35th best friend) * King (36th best friend) * Armor King (37th best friend) * The Animals (best animals) * Kuma (38th best friend) * Panda (Tekken) (39th best friend) * National Zoological Park Police Officer (2nd best human police) * Flim Flam (best clever child) * The Kids (2nd best human friends) * Spottyman (40th best friend) * Blancheline (41st best friend) * The Brown Wild Rabbit (42nd best friend) * The Chicks (best chicks) * The BFG (character) (43rd best friend) * Dodger (44th best friend) * Tito (45th best friend) * Francis (46th best friend) * Einstein (47th best friend) * Rita (48th best friend) * Fagin (10th best human friend) * Jenny Foxworth (owner) * Winston (caretaker) * Georgette (49th best friend) Appearences Oliver (1988 film) Oliver the Giant Kitten Marie the White Female Kitten Oliver's Love I Wanted a Black Cat Oliver Likes a Snow Oliver Goes to The Circus Oliver's Halloween Oliver's Christmas Carol Oliver and Company House of Mouse (2000 film) Disney's House of Mouse (2001 TV Series) Category:Characters Category:Oliver the Kitten films Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Oliver the Kitten films characters Category:Oliver and Company Category:Cats Category:Cute characters Category:Cuddly characters Category:Singing characters Category:Kids Category:Oliver and Company characters Category:Animals